Honda CR-X
The Honda CR-X is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q, Choro-Q 2, and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The Honda CR-X was introduced in 1983 as a 1984 model and produced through 1991. Since the CR-X featured in the Choro-Q series is a second generation model, this page will mainly focus on that generation of the CR-X. The second generation CR-X was introduced in 1987. Engine choices included a 1.5-liter D15B6 inline-4 (producing 62 hp and 90 lb/ft of torque), a 1.5-liter D15B inline-4 (producing 99-103 hp and 93-96 lb/ft of torque; automatic transmission models have slightly less power/torque), a 1.6-liter D16A6 inline-4 (producing 105 hp and 98 lb/ft of torque), a D16A8 (with catalytic converter)/D16A9 (without catalytic converter) inline-4 (D16A8 produced 118-122 hp and 100 lb/ft of torque; D16A9 produced 128 hp and 105 lb/ft of torque), and a 1.6-liter D16ZC inline-4 (producing 128 hp and 106 lb/ft of torque). Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. Japanese-market trim lines included 1.5X and Si; the Si featured the D16ZC engine. A glass roof panel was optional on Japanese-market CR-Xs. North American trim lines included HF, DX, and Si; HF models came with the D15B6 engine/manual transmission combo and was optimized for fuel efficiency, while the Si was optimized for performance and came with features such as a sunroof and 14" alloy wheels. European trim lines included 1.6i-16 and Executive; European models came with a rear fog light next to the driver's side reverse light. Power increased from 105 hp to 108 hp and torque increased from 98 lb/ft to 100 lb/ft on the D16A6 engine in 1989 via upgraded camshaft. The Si Exclusive and 1.5X G Special trims were added to the Japanese lineup. In late 1989, the 1.6-liter B16A1 VTEC inline-4 (producing 148 hp in Europe and 158 hp in Japan) became available; the engine was offered in the 1.6i-VT (Europe) and SiR (Japan) models. The front seatbelts are now mounted to the doors. In 1990, the 1.5X Limited Edition model was added to the Japanese lineup. Minor changes occurred to the headlights, tail lights (the rear fog light on European models replaced the driver's side reverse light instead of being next to the driver's side reverse light), bumpers, and dashboard shape; the hazard light switch was relocated to the dashboard. Power of the HF was increased to 72 hp, and Si models gained 4-wheel disc brakes. In late 1990, the 1.5X Limited Edition II went on sale in Japan. In 1991, the 1.5X Style S model was added to the Japanese lineup. In late 1991, the 1.5X Style S II replaced the 1.5X Style S. On the Si model, the Tahitian Green exterior color option replaced the Barbados Yellow option. Choro-Q The CR-X is body 18 in Choro-Q. Notes * The CR-X is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The CR-X is body 18 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the CR-X in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The CR-X is body 026 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the CR-X in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles